DragonBorn
by WolfTorrentBlue
Summary: Set in the elder scrolls: Skyrim universe. Growing up Tori lived alone, she never knew her parents and she doesn't like people. But will that change when a legend comes back from the old times, will she meet her parents for the first time and who or what is this mysterious black figure Tori keeps seeing. AU, slightly OOC, tandre but overall Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the Skyrim Elder Scrolls Universe, if you don't know what that is, run, run fast and far before I murder you. I was debating on who the main character/dragonborn would be, and I finally picked Tori, cuz she's awesome like that. I might add the other gang members I don't know yet, if u want me too then PM me or leave it in a review. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Tori's POV**

I slowly wake up, adjusting to the light around me. When I came, I found that my hands were tied in front of me and that I'm sitting in an open carriage surrounded by 3 other guys, one with a cloth around his mouth. The Blonde that was opposite me on my left noticed I woke up and said:

"Hey you, your finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Same as us and that thief over there?" I look next to him to see a guy with brown hair and a huge scar running down the left side of his face.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell by now. You there. You and I-we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants" he tells me. When there was a short pause, I take the chance to take in my surroundings. We're traveling down a stone road in the woods with a soldier on a horse trailing behind us and in front of this horse carriage is another one with 4 other prisoners in the back, 3 guys and one girl. I look at the blonde guy again when he starts talking.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" he says while looking at the horse thief after thinking of what to say to hi.

The coachman turned his head slightly and yelled at us to shut up. The brunette guy looks at the man next to me and asks:

"Whats wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion, But if they captured you… oh Gods, Where are they taking us?" the thief said in utter fear

The blonde looks ahead of us and looks at me then at the thief "I don't know where we're going, but Sovangarde awaits" both of us gulp and look at each other before looking around the forest. I don't know why, but I always find peace when I'm near or in the woods, it's like my safe haven.

"No this can't be happening. This isn't happening"

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the guy opposite me asks him.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nords last thoughts should be of home"

He hesitated at first but told us "Rorikstead. I-I'm from Rorikstead"

I look ahead of us and see that we're coming up to a little village and make our way to the centre of the town. A guard that was leading the group yells "General Tullius sir, the heads man is waiting!" I see what appears to be the general talking to some high elves over to the right. "Good let's get this over with" the General replies back.

The horse thief starts naming the Gods and goddesses in hope that they could help him out. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

The Horses stop at the wall and we slowly get up, and hop off the carriage. "No wait, we're not rebels" the thief pleaded but the guards ignored him.

"Face your death with some courage, thief" the blonde behind me tells him.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. one at a time" The captain orders us

The guy behind me whispers to me "Empire loves their damn lists"

A guard next to the captain held a list and started calling names "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" Ulfric slowly walks over to the circle and watched on "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric" the Stormcloak next to me says.

"Ralof of Riverwood" the blonde guy known as Ralof walked up next to Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" the thief walks forwards and yells:

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" when he's close to the captain he runs off "You're not going to catch me!"

The captain shouts 'Halt! Archers!' the archers quickly take aim and get him right in the back, killing him instantly. I grimace and shake my head in sadness. The captain faces me and says "anyone else feel like running?" The guard next to her looks at me "wait. You there. Step forward" I quickly walk up to him.

"Who are You?"

"I'm Victoria Vega"

"Are you related to David Vega by any chance?"

"I don't know, I never knew my parents"

"Captain what should we do? she's not on the list?"

She crosses her arms over her chest "forget the list, she goes to the block" I gulp for the second time today truly terrified.

"By your orders captain" he looks back at me with a pitiful look on his face "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains go back to anyone who cares for you" yea like that will happen, I've lived by myself for years, no one looking after me or anything like that. It's all I've known. It's always going to be like that, I'll never find that special_ someone_.

"Follow the captain Victoria" I do as he says and walk up next to Ralof. Tullius blabbers on about how Ulfric murdered the high king. But I wasn't listening, I was focused on a mysterious figure near the woods, from what I could tell it was black as night and had bright blue eyes. But as soon as a Stormcloak passed in front of me the figure disappeared into thin air.

Next was my turn after some guy wanted to get it over with but before I walked over there was a roar that echoed through the sky. Ignoring it, the captain called me up again. I take a shaky breath and walk over to the block and stand in front of it. I see that mysterious figure again but on the east side this time (the side I'm facing right now) the captain forces me to kneel and go face first on the block. When the headsman lifted the axe another roar echoed through the town but it was much closer this time. Coming from the mountains was a dragon.

"Archers what do you see?" the captain shouts

"it's in the sky" a Stormcloak says

"DRAGON!" one of the archers yells. The dragon landed on the watch tower and it was dark grey. It shouts something and a powerful force escapes its mouth and kills the headsman and knocking all the wind out of me. I get up and my eye sight is blurry, I see Ralof stand in front of me and help me stand up straight and see that he has his bindings off.

"Hey c'mon, the Gods won't give us another chance" I run with him to another tower where Ulfric was waiting for us.

* * *

**and I know I have my other stories but I couldn't get this outta my head, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to leave it there, I got tired of writing for this chapter, plz review and tell me what you think. :D**


	2. A new Friend A New Journey

**K so the first part is in the creatures POV (black figure that Tori saw at her execution) as u can tell, One person that I know of, u know who u are, actually knows what the creature is. Maybe a few others do too but that's not the point!. Tori, Jade and any other gang members I add in here are around 20 yrs.**

**Might add some Modern clothes like combat boots, better clothing for women etc. and maybe just some modern stuff in general. WARNING: there is some tandre' in this story but overall it will be Jori, so don't fret! **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**Creatures POV**

I'm enjoying my regular hunting routine when I pick up the most beautiful scent that I've ever come across. Thinking it was just a hopeless dear, I follow it. But I end up at the stone road, I hear a horse neigh from around the corner so I quickly hide behind the trees. Two carriages go by and I pick up on that same scent again. I look over to the second carriage and see a beautiful girl, I look closer and see that she is confused by something. I feel like I should just jump out and free her, but I can't. So I decide to follow and see whats up.

When they come up to a little village I stay clear of the path and follow the border line of the trees. I'm a little confused as to what is going on but as I watch on, it occurs to me. That wonderful girl is going to be executed. Panic rises up in me, but when she looks at me for that brief moment, my panic disappears. But I didn't want to stick around to watch someone I didn't even know get their head chopped off. When a Nord walks in front of her, I take that opportunity to disappear.

A roar echoes through the sky a moment later, I change my mind. I start running as fast as my legs can go and make my way back, to see if the girl is going to be alright. When I stop at the clearing I see that _she _is being pushed down to the block, and we make eye contact again. I don't even know this girl but she makes me have this weird feeling inside of me, that I just can't explain. I hate yet love this feeling. I'm torn out of my thoughts when someone shouts 'dragon'.

I take this chance to run out and save her, but the dragon shouts something and I fall to the ground. When I get up I see that some guy is taking her inside a watch tower. _Damnit! I'm too late!_ I sigh and slowly walk back home, I'm probably never going to see her again anyway, so what's the point?

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Ralof takes off my binds and we start running up the tower. When we came half way, all of a sudden the dragons head barges through the wall. I jump back just in time before it breaths fire. It stops and backs up and starts flying around the town causing damage again.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through and we'll catch up when we can" I look out the hole and see that there is a great distance between here and the inn. "Go!" he shouts. I back up and close my eyes and start running to the edge and jumping the gap. I open my eyes when I land and smile quite proud of myself. I walk over to the other side of the roof where another hole is, so I drop down and go outside. I take in my surroundings, and I'm in shock. Dead corpses everywhere, rubble and fallen debris. Guards, wizards and archers trying to defeat the dragon, but it's not even wounded. I take a deep breath and start running, I don't know where I'm going but I end up finding Hadvar. He helps me out and takes me to another keep where we meet up with Ralof.

"This way Victoria, into the keep!" Hadvar shouts as he enters one of the towers.

Then Ralof says the same thing. I don't know which one to follow. I look up to see the dragon heading straight towards me. I make my decision and follow Ralof, there is no way that I'm going to follow someone who helped capture me in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Tori was following a barely visible path through the snow_ _and she came across a bridge when she was about to step foot on it. she heard something coming towards her. She looked out to the distance and squinted her eyes to see a figure coming through the fog and Tori saw that it was a guy on a horse running towards her. Tori jumped out of the way, before the horse knocked her down._

"_Hey what it!" she shouts after him, but the man just ignores her. _

_Later on Tori was almost at her destination when she heard shouts coming from a few meters away. She saw four guys run past her in a hurry. The first guy had dirty blonde her and a grey cloak, two men had helmets and blue armour on and the fourth one was blonde wore blue armour but didn't have a helmet on. Tori was about to continue when someone shouted;_

"_Hay look there's another one, get her!" a group of guards run down the hill and start chasing her. _

"_Shit!" Tori mumbled as she started running away from them._

_Tori came around a corner and saw the men from earlier tied up on the ground surrounded by 10 guards. Tori also noticed the guy from earlier. She breaths heavily as she tries to catch her breath. She turns around to see that the guards had caught up to her. The guy at front made a fist and punched her on the side of the head knocking her out cold._

_End flashback_

Ralof gives me a new set of clothes and I go change out of this itchy prison outfit. I come back and Ralof's holding a sword, dagger, a coin purse, combat boots, a pair of shoes and a bow with arrows. I take them off him and gear up. I check out the bow, it's pretty decent, strong, enough arrows. Yea I'm a fan of archery, it's my most used talent and weapon. He also gives me a blanket, I don't know why though.

Ralof finds a secret passageway, we bump into a few imperials but nothing we can't handle. We finally manage to find the way out, but we have to hide behind a boulder as the dragon comes overhead and fly's away over the mountains.

"There he goes. Hopefully for good this time" Ralof sighs a relief and tells me the directions to Whiterun. He says that I have to warn the Jarl there, about the return of the dragons. I say farewell and head off to Whiterun.

I'm not even halfway when the sun sets for the night. Thinking it was safer to make camp for the night. I find a little open area in the woods and set up. I manage to fall sleep despite the noises coming from all around me.

I roll over on my side and open my eyes, feeling like something is watching me. In amongst the trees and bushes are a pair of bright green eyes that glowed brilliantly. I my mind tells me to run but I can't. Those eyes are just so beautiful. A paw came into the moonlight, showing that it's fur was pitch black but also smooth. The next paw came into view bringing the head out from the bushes. My eyes widen when I saw that it was a wolf, it was huge!. I then remember people telling me stories about giant wolf like creatures, they were known as werewolves, ferocious things that kill anything in sight. Oh man! I grip my blanket tightly. Yes I finally put it to use!.

It padded forward abit more. I kept trying to move but those eyes were so hypnotic and calm. I felt as though I trusted it, which is weird because it's a werewolf, that could attack at any given moment. The wolf stopped just in front of me and ducked its head down. I saw it's nose flare as it sniffed the air. It shifted a little closer until it was right in my face. And now I'm uncomfortable, I don't like people or animal get in my face. Don't ask me why, I just don't like it. I think the werewolf read my mind because it backed off a bit. I found myself sliding a hand out carefully. I fingers skimmed over the head, and the wolf lowered itself down and nuzzled into my palm. I couldn't help but crack a smile. It's fur was so soft and clean. It licked my hand, and I moved down to scratch its ear. A howl broke through the air and the werewolf jumped up and ran into the woods. After that I had a very peaceful sleep. I wake up again at the crack of dawn and pack up my stuff and start my journey.

Roughly around 1pm I come up to a small village and I want to just pass through and get to Whiterun but my stomach growls in hunger, I sigh and find the village bar and buy some food and a beer. I sit down at an empty booth and start eating.

I'm half way from finishing my drink when a girl with red hair comes and sits down beside me

"Hi?"

"hi I'm Catarina, but my friends call me Cat" she says rather hyper

"Victoria, but I prefer Tori."

"That's a pretty name. Your new around here right? I haven't seen you around before"

I nod "that's right, I'm just passing by"

"Ooo, where are you traveling too?!" Catarina exclaims

"Whiterun"

"Can I come with you. I love adventuring, and I really want to get out of here?" I'm about to reject, but she looks so hopeful and a fun person to hang out with

"sure—" I'm cut off when she gives me the tightest hug I have ever gotten, and squeals really high.

"Yay!" we continue to chat, and 2 things I've learnt (amongst other things) is that Cat is bi-polar yet full of energy and that she is very talented, oh and that she is a Breton. We go over to her house so that she can pack a few things before we head off. I'm walking around her living room looking at the pictures she has around the place.

"Cat? Cat?! Where are you?" I turn around to find a women around in her late 40's walk up the stairs from the basement. "oh hello? Are you a friend of Cat?"

"Um yea, we just met today actually" she walked over and shook my hand

"I'm Linda, you are?"

"Victoria" I say as I return the shake. We hear heavy and fast footsteps coming down the other set of stairs to see that it's Cat with her bag.

"Whats going on here?" Linda said with amazement in her voice

"I'm going with Tori to Whiterun, is that ok mom?"

"Yea sweetie, remember you don't live with me anymore, you can do whatever you want"

"Yay thanks mom!" Cat yelled excitedly as she hugged her mom.

"Victoria you better take care of her. I assume you know her situation?"

"I do, and don't worry I'll keep a good eye on her"

"Great! Take care and your welcome to come visit whenever you want"

"Thanks Linda"

"Come on, Tori!" Cat squeaks at me as she grabs me arm and drags me out of the house. I look back to see Linda waving goodbye, and I wave back.

We finally see Whiterun and Cat issues a race to see which one was the fastest, and the loser had to buy lunch. Cat cheated by pushing me out of the way, but I quickly caught up to her. We reached the stables where Cat said was the finish line, and she beats me by a second.

She jumps around in triumph "Yes! I win! You have to pay for lunch! In your face Tori!" I shove her playfully and she falls bringing me down with her and into a bale of hay. We crawl out and start laughing our heads off. We calm down and start making our way up the hill. We look to the left and see a farm, which wasn't what brought attention. It was the fact that a small group of people were fighting a giant and they weren't wining. Cat and I shared the same expression and looked at each other then out to the farm. Both of us started running down to the fight and joined in.

I threw Cat my sword while I grabbed my bow off my back and grabbed an arrow. The giant was focused on one person in particular, ignoring the others trying to attack it. The woman it was focused on had raven hair with blue streaks and dressed in black. She spotted me and stopped fighting. The giant took the opportunity and swung down with his club; it felt like everything was in slow motion.

I 'quickly' load the arrow and take aim; I take a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It flew through the air and landed in the giants head. Time speeds up again. It starts to sway from side to side and then it falls backwards. Cat, the strangers and I walk over to see if it's dead. The giant groans, causing Cat to jump back and let out a squeal, and me too flinch. But the group don't even move. A guy with a shaved head walks up to the giant, brings his sword up and swings it down, I quickly cover Cats eyes as he stabs the giant in the chest than drag it down the giants stomach. Making the giant shout out in pain then die, with blood pooling around it. I remove my hands from Cats eyes. I go to pick up my sword and sheath back in its cover, on my side.

The group comes over to us, looking all aggressive and intimidating, all except the girl whose facial expression softens when her eyes fall on me.

"Thank you, but we were perfectly fine. So go away now!" the leader said, with venom and embarrassment in his tone.

I scoff and walk up to him "didn't look like it too us!"

He growls and steps closer to me "you dare talk back to me!"

"so what if I am?!" I challenge and he knew that, Cat steps in front of us

"Stop it! Please?!" I look at her and all that anger disappears, I can't fight or argue in front of my best friend, it's Cat for cryin' out loud. Yes I'm calling her my best even though we just met today. I look at him and give him the death glare; I see him falter a little bit but pretends it never happened. I turn and motion for Cat to turn around and start walking. When we took our first few steps the guy shouts out:

"Yea you run away, like a little girl!" he said in a mocking tone. I stop dead in my tracks and clench my fists and tighten my jaw.

"What. Did. You just say?!"

"You heard me, little girl" he teases, I yell and in one swift motion my sword is right under his chin, pressing into his skin.

"Skadvar just leave her alone! She was helping us, and she was pretty brilliant, if I do say so myself" a Redguard with dread locks says as he comes up behind the guy known as Skadvar. He smiles at me and I smile back.

Skadvar sighs heavily "fine!" he grunts "Now remove you goddamn sword away from me!"

"I will—if you apologise"

"No!"

"Come on"

"no I don't want to"

"just do it" we quickly bicker back and forth, finally he gives in

"Fine. I'm sorry I exploded and called you a little girl. Happy!"

I shrug "close enough" I lower my sword and put it away "see, giving Victoria an apology wasn't such a bad thing" I say, and Cat, the Redguard and the gothic looking girl chuckle "let's get going Cat"

"KK" she says happily, the Redguard waves good bye and I smile in return, I look over to the girl and see that the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, I give her half a smile. Cat and I start walking off towards the Whiterun gates.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about it. official business only." One of the two guards say to us

"we have news from Helgan, about the dragon attack" I say,

"oh ok then, but we'll be keeping an eye on you two"

"don't worry we won't be any trouble sir" Cat says innocently, he nods and opens up the gates. We head on inside, and the town is even more beautiful than I imagined. Cat and I were both shocked (good kind of shock) Cat opening and closing her mouth while I just kept it open, but started coughing when a fly flew in. Cat patted my back to help get it out.

"you ok Tor?"

"Yep I'm fine. Ok so Ralof told me that the jarl is on the top of the hill there" I point to the north west side of the town and we see a castle sitting on top.

"so that's where we'll go then" Cat said, I nod and we make our way up to the castle.

* * *

**There you go, the 2****nd**** chapter, hopped you liked it, plz review, and I'll be back, peace out! :{) **


End file.
